


Breakfast

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip eats pussy like a champ
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Breakfast

He wakes up desperate for you, desperate in that almost frantic kind of way. His dreams had been teasing him all night, dreams of your hot body around his, your gasps and moans filling his ears. He’s so horny for you that grinds his hard cock against your thigh, wakes himself up with it. It’s dark outside still, nothing, no one awake. He doesn’t bother to spare a glance at the clock to see what time it is, he has to have you, he wants you so badly.

“Ketsl,” He whispers before he can stop himself, shuffling up the bed to kiss your face, his breath sleep-sour. He knows you won’t care, you’ll be a little grouchy but he’ll make it up to you, he will. Fuck he’s so hard for you, his hips still rutting against your leg in little thrusts that have his voice deep deep deep when he tries again with, “Sweetheart wake up.”

You groan and pinch your eyes even tighter, clinging to sleep. He’s unrelenting though, having buried his face under your chin to kiss and suck at your neck, his hands growing sweaty from need, from how fucking sexy you are all the time, even cranky like this.

“Philly honey it’s Sunday, go back to bed.” You mumble, hands searching for him in the dark.

Your arms wind around his shoulders and you hold him close, encourage him to lay his head down onto your tits the way you know he loves to sleep in an effort to get him to calm down. But he’s too wound up, his dick is leaking pre-come already, already and it hasn’t been barely ten minutes since he almost came in his sleep.

“Please?” He presses his face into your cleavage anyway, kisses at your sternum and noses at your nipples until they’re stiff from the friction, “Please.”

You hum out a little laugh and he feels so victorious as you stretch the sleep from your limbs, sighing and huffing, hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him up by his ears to meet your mouths in a morning kiss.

“Alright, okay, I’m up.” You say, a sleepy smile on your face as you blink your eyes open and settle into the mattress nicely, settle under him as he covers your whole body with his. “I’m awake, is everything okay?”

He nods, and licks his lips, heart beating fast now that he can finally get what he wants.

“I’m hungry.” He says, and you know, you know exactly what he means.

He’s like this every morning for you, desperate in this way, almost angry with it, angry that he’ll have to leave you and go to the station. He won’t get out of bed until he comes – until he makes you come first – but it’s fun to make him work for it, at least for a little while.

One of your hands finds its way into his hair, and he shudders fully against you, some great lethal cat when you scratch at his scalp with your nails.

“Hmm, for what?” You ask and though it’s dark, though the sun won’t be coming up for a while yet, you can see the glitter in his eyes, pupils blown wide and edges soft, blurred in anticipation of,

“You.”

You stretch some more, raise your hands over your head and pop the joints in your back, in your neck, your hips. Flip knows you can feel how hard his cock is against you, he knows you can. It’s thick and heavy and long and he wants to ease it into you, wants to thrust into you the way he had in his dreams, wants to feel your tight cunt around his cock, milking him for all he’s worth, until his come has filled you up to the brim and it drips out when he pulls away.

But more than that, even more than that, he wants to taste you. He wants his tongue shoved deep into your cunt, he wants to lap you up like you’re the only thing that can quench this thirst – because you are, you are.

And you know it.

“Ask me properly.” You say, your legs spreading underneath him, knees flattening against the mattress slowly slowly slowly.

He wants to look, wants to watch you open yourself up for him, but he knows he can’t until you give him permission, permission he’s aching for.

“Can I?” He asks, kisses you again because he’s addicted to your tongue, to the taste of the sweat that’s starting to shine on your skin just from how hot he is and how he’s draped over you like a blanket.

“Can you what?” You hum, and he holds your jaw with one of his hands, pries it open.

He suckles on your lip and worries it between his teeth in that way that makes you melt, his other hand drifting down down down your body, teasing at your folds.

He nearly blacks out when he feels the slick there, feels how wet you are. It’s all he can do to not push you up the bed and dive in right then and there, it takes all of his strength to just stroke your folds with the pads of his fingers, spreading the slick that’s all for him. Blood pounds in his ears, and he wonders how it all hasn’t  
gone straight to his cock yet, before he can’t really be bothered to wonder anything else, too fucking hungry for you.

“Can I eat your pussy, please?” He asks, and he could almost cry when you nod, when you push on his shoulder, nudging him down. “Thank you, fuck ketsl, thank you.”

He’s so grateful that he thanks you as he shuffles down the bed, taking the blanket and the sheets with him. He wants you exposed for him, your gorgeous naked body glowing in the moonlight. He can see the outline of you, soft and fuzzy in the early morning purple. He’s got time, time to really drag this out, time to fuck you properly before the babies wake up and demand your attention, he’s got time to get you coming so hard you can go back to sleep for a bit. 

He’s got time, and he doesn’t waste any of it.

The moment he’s level with your pussy, he’s all hands and lips and tongue. He spreads your folds and rubs his lips against it, tongue thick and hot as he makes out with your cunt. And he does, make out with it, his tongue stroking and licking up all your wetness as his hands keep a tight grip on your thighs. He’s got to be tight with you, because your hips are so inclined to press up into his face and grind against him, against his nose and suffocate him.

And while he could die a happy man, buried inside your pussy, if he were dead he wouldn’t get this every morning – and evening and afternoon and and and – and he can’t have that. So he presses your hips back down and holds onto your thighs as your knees squeeze his head, when his lips latch themselves to your clit and he sucks.

“Mm, Flip – honey!” Your back arches for him as he pays his attention to your clit, knows how you like it, knows that you’re so sensitive here, draws out little babbles from you, “Oh, yes, yesyesyes.”

He slicks up two of his fingers and slides them into you. He knows sometimes you like being fingered properly but this time he wants you drunk off the feeling of him, the same way he is for you, so he goes straight for your gspot instead. He knows he’s found it when you jolt against him, when your toes curl into the mattress and your pussy drips so prettily for him.

“Yes!” You moan, body shaking and so wet for him, head tossed to one side when you beg for more, “Phil please, please please.”

He knows if he gives it to you right now though, you’ll come, and he hasn’t had his fill of you yet. So he takes a break from your clit to lick up broad stripes up your folds, around his hand, sucking up all your juices there. He pays some attention to the crease of your inner thigh where your legs shake for him. He sucks dark marks there, marks that he’ll be proud of, among the ones that he littered across your body the night before. There’s the crooked crescents of his teeth that have bruised, and he smears his soaking wet chin against your skin, his facial hair scratching and scraping up your sensitive skin in the best way.

He can’t help but feel smug from the way you’re gasping, the way you have to muffle your face with your hand or your pillow so you’re not too loud to wake the kids, and he can hear your breathing speed up for him. He goes back to kissing your hips, fits his whole mouth over the curve of your pelvis and sucks hard, his finger massaging your gspot through it all.

He loves you so fucking much, loves how sloppy you let him get. He’s drooling for you, doesn’t bother sucking it up and swallowing it, not when you’re so delicious, when the squelch of his fingers moving inside you drives him crazy. His cock is almost blindingly hard, and he has to reach down with his other hand to jerk himself off just so he can focus more on your pleasure, can focus more on getting you off.

It isn’t easy, jerking himself off and pressing little rubbed circles to your cunt, but he manages it, manages it as fire blazes through his veins and spit and slobber strings down from his chin, his goatee soaked.

“This cunt’s so sweet, you know that? Know how sweet you are for me?” He asks, voice husky and deep, shaking only a little from the how good it feels to jack off. He wants to fuck you, and that’ll come soon, that’ll come after you do. You shimmy down the bed a little, eager to replace his hand with your own, but he only presses down on your gspot hard to stop you, “My good girl, mmm where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“Flip!” You shudder and clench around his fingers, and he abandons his cock to go back to eating you out because _fuck_ how can he stay away when you say his name like that?

He eats you like a champ, sucking and licking at your clit with the flat of his tongue, your knees tight around his head, caging him in. He almost forgets to breathe, and he goes to pull away for a moment but your hands fly down to his hair and you push him right back down. He would chuckle, but he’s got a mouthful of your pussy and you don’t want him to stop, not for anything.

So he doesn’t, he keeps up the pace, wet and hot and so so so good, until you’re hiccupping out your moans, until your throat clicks from your own drool that you’re trying not to choke on as you pinch at your nipple. He lets the hand that was gripping your thigh shoot up to cup your other breast, and roll the nipple between his thumb until you’re crying openly from the pleasure, stimulated all over.

“I’m – fuck – I’m gonna come.” You warn him, and he doubles his efforts.

He loves the feeling of your orgasm ripping through him, loves the way it makes you go so so so tense before you melt into a puddle of come and pleasure. He fucks you through it with his tongue, until you begin to shake and tremble. He licks up all your come, all of it, and presses soft kisses to your inner thigh so he doesn’t push you into being too overstimulated to the point where you’re uncomfortable.

Your knees goes limp for him, and the shocks of your orgasm have you laughing, a pleasure weak hand covering your face and your big blissed out smile for a moment, before you coax him up from between your legs.

You’re giggly and so pleased, and you reach over to the nightstand with a shaky for a cigarette. You stick it between your lips long enough to light it, and then give it to Flip who accepts it gratefully, his own lust still thrumming through him, his own orgasm still yet to blow through him.

You tug on his ear for a moment, and the first few birds of dawn begin to chirp, the sky outside your bedroom window still a dark inky purple.

“What?” He asks fondly, sucking in a lungful of the nicotine and whatever else they put in these fucking things these days.

“Good morning.” You grin, and he could roll his eyes because yeah sure, _now_ you’re all smiley and happy at being up early.

“Oh ketsl,” He exhales, regarding your naked body and grasping his cock in his hand, “We’re only getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
